1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and, more specifically, to educational travel games wherein participants may derive information relative to specific geographical locations and the points of interest situated therein.
2. Prior Art Description
Various games which relate to learning experiences particularly associated with travel and adapted for educational purposes are well known. By having participants engage in the playing of such games, information regarding a specific geographical area, the particular sights or points of interest located therein, culture and the like can be taught in a pleasureful, interactive and entertaining manner. The prior art known to Applicant in this area includes a game wherein players move along alternate routes and using alternate modes of transportation between cities within the continental United States, a game which simulates the flow of traffic through a community, a game which simulates the movements of trucks across the United States, a game which teaches the players about the world's geography or geography of a specific region of the world, and the like. Typically such games involve a board game apparatus wherein players move along routes defined on the board and are required to avoid hazards, obey traffic signs and rules, are required to learn about a specific location and then answer questions about the location and the like.
None of the prior art known to Applicant provides a game which may be interactively engaged in by a plurality of players directly within a pre-selected geographic area such as a metropolitan area, by utilizing a board which is representative of a predetermined area, or by utilization of computer-generated graphics as may be desired.